


The Test

by detritvss



Series: The Test [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Severus Snape, F/M, Reader is 18 but still a student, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritvss/pseuds/detritvss
Summary: You are a (of age) 7th year taking an important Potions test. You have had eyes for Professor Snape as long as you can remember. Things unfold unexpectedly...
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Series: The Test [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685548
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing anything like this, so it is pretty short. Please let me know what you think of it!

Today was the big test. Potions had always been one of your favorite subjects, you always looked forward to it, but perhaps that was just the professor you looked forward to seeing. You found your seat in the front and center of the classroom, the one with the best view of Professor Snape.  
“I expect you are all ready for this test. That you have all prepared ... extensively.” His voice melted you. You had been up late every night for the past week preparing for the written test, hoping to impress him. Honestly, you were always looking for ways to impress him.  
Professor Snape’s eyes met yours as he scanned the room and you felt yourself blush slightly. You savored any look you received, you always hoped was on purpose. It was your seventh year and now that you were old enough to pursue him you had already left him a note, describing your feelings for him, describing how bad you wanted him, how bad you _needed_ him. Although he had never responded, the looks he had been giving you since you had sent it let you know he had read it and maybe, just maybe, he was flattered? Happy? Or maybe he resented your feelings, and wanted nothing to do with you; you were only a student after all. Maybe it was foolish to think you held any kind of sway over him. It was so hard to tell. His cold demeanor gave nothing away.  
Sometimes though, like now, as he sat at the front of the room at his desk, you could swear he smirked at you.  
“You may begin...now.”  
You quickly went over every question of the test, it was challenging, but nothing you couldn’t handle. You let out a sigh of relief as soon as you knew you could easily ace it. As you began answering questions you started to feel a soft touch running up your thigh. It made you jump in your chair. You looked at both of the students on either side of you.  
“Everyone must make sure to keep their eyes on their own papers. Unless they are looking to fail this class.”  
You quickly glanced up and saw Snape looking directly at you. You then looked down and got back to work. As soon as you started writing though you felt the touch again, gentle but a bit firmer this time, sliding up your thigh. You shifted in your seat. You didn’t dare risk looking away from your test again. You HAD to ace this. The touch slowly, painstakingly moved up your thigh. You felt yourself melt into it as it reached your core.  
You quickly shook your head and jumped back to your test.  
As soon as you did you felt the pressure move to your clit. It was soft at first, gentle movements. You closed your eyes as the feeling overwhelmed you. By this time you were soaked. The aching and need for release was mounting. You squirmed in your chair, trying to shake the every quickening movement on your clit, it did nothing. The small circles being made quickened and the pressure did not let up. By this point you could not think. The test had all but left your mind. Which was now filled with images of your Potions Professor; him over you, fingers rubbing small circle over you clit as his lips pressed into yours, his tongue finding its way inside your mouth. You felt the warmth of your orgasm overcoming you. You opened your eyes and they met Professor Snape’s. At this point you couldn’t deny that he did indeed have a small smirk on his face. You gripped your test paper tight in one hand and your quill fell out of your other. The pressure on your clit was too much. Your orgasm hit hard. As it did you pushed your head on the table as your try to muffle the moan that escaped your lips.  
“Miss (Y/l/n)! I will not stand for this much interruption in my class.” His voice washed over you as your orgasm faded. You looked up. Half of the class was starting at you.  
“P-p-professor. I-I’m sorry” you start to choke out.  
“20 points from (y/h) for this little outburst of yours Miss (y/l/n). And a week of detention for interrupting an extremely important test. Starting today.”  
Your face was beet red at this point. You quickly look back down at your test and got back to work. After a few moments you stole a glance of Snape, he was trying desperately to keep the stupid smirk off of his gorgeous face.  
You looked forward to detention.


End file.
